99:3
by Trajan the Terrapin
Summary: The toons gain new abilities from the metals both reploids gave them. But first you'll have to see what the perfectos are up to! I'll update this as soon as possible just bear with me! Ive only got midterms to deal with!
1. introduction

(Scene Fade in)

WIDESHOT- Acme Acres Multiplex Cinemas

(Long lines are seen behind the box office and lobbies in anticipation for the newest film epic to reach Acme Acres)

-**Cut to- Auditorium ****001**** (RSVP only)**

_Par64 3 by 3 lights Stream across the Front stage._

(Cameras focus on the turquoise Curtains)

Enter: A black and green diamondback terrapin wearing a tan Jacket, White Top and linen Pants; walking up to the stage Microphone.

_The Crowd Applauses._

(Ahem; is this thing on? Oh, Okay.) Hey how's everyone doing tonight? I'm Trajan M. Terrapin! Director of the TTA Fanfics; **99**, **99: Ascent** and The Filler story **RECOURSE**. I'd like to thank all of you who came to see my latest Feature. But before I unveil the next installment in this series to you toonsters out there let me first settle a few things with my critics from the Acme Gazette….

You can either love or hate the stories; I mean it's just a Tiny Toons adventure I created Blending their Comedy with an anime-style story line! Also I've been criticized lately about the Mega man Characters seen and mentioned throughout. If you don't like it: All of you Haters out there can** FUCK OFF! **It's a free country so you can burn me all you want to; I won't lose any sleep if you ignore my stories! _**I PROMISE!**_

(The Crowd is Shocked from his Outburst)

_The Turtle hyperventilates angrily; a huge vein shows on his forehead._

Stagehand! ……Get me some water will ya?

_Furball comes from behind The Curtains and Passes Trajan a cold bottle of Aquafina._

(gulp)Ahhhh! Thank you, Furball; I needed that.

_Furball gives him thumbs up and runs back behind the curtain._

(Ahem) I'm sorry about that, everyone. I just get Angered easily when people act stupid towards creativity. Now, for all of my _fans _who flocked to the theater tonight. If you've been looking at the past stories you should know by now what took place the last time you read 99: Ascent; and what to expect in the next episode. If you haven't, I suggest going back and looking at the other stories to bring you up to date and…..

(The Crowd Laughs with the terrapin slightly)

Hey whats with the laughter all of a sudden? Oh wait; I know now! (Hahaha)… I have a lot of punctuation errors that make it look like a retard wrote it; I know! I won't make any excuses. But I'll promise you this, you'll see a lot less mistakes starting with this story. Sound good? It'll be a lot better then the ones before this; I gurantee it!

Now let's get to the disclaimers as usual!

**I don't own any characters from Warner Brothers, Jump comics or Capcom co. Ltd. Nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics from Water Music, Tunnel records Gmbh. or Warner Brothers Records used in this fanfic.**

**Also the vehicles Camaro, Trailblazer and Cobalt and others are owned by General Motors **.

But I _do _own my fan characters, Maddox, Duncan, Randal D. Raccoon, (I know it was Riley before but that names already been taken so…) and all the **_others_** you'll see later on.

Allright, Enough sandbagging outta me; you all came to see a feature film! CUT THE LIGHTS!

_The Massive Theater darkens slowly…_

Trajan hops off the stage balcony into the front row seat reserved for him; Furball and Concord Condor raise the stage curtains rapidly, unveiling the Massive silver screen.

(The Crowd Applauses in anticipation)

Trajan (in thought): Man this is gonna be five times better than the past stories!

_Moments after the movie trailers end, the crowd trembles at an all too familiar sight…_

The Movie screen appears in a pristine white background with a gloved hand holding a wooden orchestrating baton! (Uh-Oh!)

Trajan: Wow an orchestra introduction; Nice! This is quite a theater….

Concord: Duhh …Oh no the sound promo! Quick everybody hit the deck!

_The crowd suddenly dons protective headgear and hide underneath seats and nearby areas in the theater._

Trajan: Hey what's going on here? We need helmets to watch movies now?

_BLLLAAANNNNNGGG!!!!_

(Sound waves amplify throughout the theater causing everyone to fly out of their seats, scattering bodies, soda and popcorn everywhere.)

**THUD sound systems, a division of Mucasfilm LTD.**

**THE AUDIENCE IS NOW DEAF. **_**IN HD!**_

_The green terrapin dangles from one of the Balconies; Stars encircle his dazed head_

Trajan (dazed): Ughh….my head! I forgot about that damn promo; They didn't say it was gonna be a freakin sonic Boom! But I'm alive and that's all that matters. OKAY, anyone still up there in the film booth; ROLL IT!!

(Cut to- front movie screen)

Fan fiction. Net Presents….

**A T.Terrapin **

**Impact Statement **


	2. The break in!

**Area **_**61**_**- Saturday-1:00am**

(Scene fade in)

Camera adjusts to the front gates

Cut to- Front office area / Main Building

Two guards walk through a hallway talking about their jobs. "(sigh) Just been another boring day as usual, right Chuck?" "Yep! Nothin to look at but a bunch of fancy shcmancy equipment us old timers never understand" replied the officer."What're all these gadgets and Gizmos for anyway? Ahh who cares, they never tell us anything." Both Approach the front desk. They see the security desk clerk, a young magenta- haired toon cheetah reading the newest Issue of Playtoon Magazine. She eyes a nude spread of a Blonde bunny on a sunny beach amorously.

"Carmen!" Surprised at the sound of her name, she quickly hides the magazine under the desk and looks back at the two officers mortified." Umm...uhh yes sir; what's going on?" Obrien Smirks at the young cheetah. "Readin those dirty Magazines again now are we young lady?"

"Uhh… no...noo! I was just uhh…. Reading the celebrity interviews, that's all!" Carmen lied.

_Both officer's laugh at Carmen and her secret, she blushes embarrassedly._

"Sure you were, and I suppose you were checkin out those young lasses' bodies just for fun!" Obrien Teased. "Keep a sharp lookout as always; we'll be checkin out for the night"

"Aww! Do I have to work another double shift? I've got school tomorrow and…"

"Oh you don't have to; not unless you want another job, young lady. If you have time for read that smut here then we think you can stay an extra while longer." Warned Officer James.

"Yes sir." Carmen sighed, "All right, now keep an eye on the Monitors (as usual) for anything suspicious, Central Intelligence been all over our backs about that new package we received from the Acme Labs Tokyo!" Ordered Officer James.

"The Yokoh D7842-XC laser, I saw them unload It here last week at the docking area." Explains Carmen "Its said to melt any kind of ice at temperatures of up to 6,000 degrees."

"Oh so that's what that funny lookin contraption was! They're constantly movin things in an outta here so fast."

"Geez what would someome want with that?" Wondered Officer James.

"Well since ya know so much about it; that means yoo can lock up behind us then; Thanks Carmen!"

_**Camera shift to -HI DEFINTION**_

_Obrien tosses the keys on Carmens Desk; both officers leave afterwards._

Carmen: Yeah, Thanks guys.

Carmen quickly pulls out her magazine and turns back to picture she drooled over earlier, forgetting all about the Cameras. With her distracted, Security cameras catch a Black SUV driving towards the front gates

Cut to- Front Gate of Area 61- Main Guard Post

-_Wide shot_- Acme desert

(Zoom in) Black Trailblazer SS -Interior Shot-

Roddy: Dammit were late! It's already closed; we could've gotten here earlier but oh no we had to stop by weenie burger just so you could stuff your fat face!

_Danfourth stops munching on his burger and glares at roddy._

Danfourth (eating): Mmmph… I haven't eaten all day, Roddy! Mmmgph…. So what if were late; we can do this some other time! (slurp)

Dynamo: Calm down, Roddy. We'll still be able to get in!

Roddy: Uhh, Dynamo If you haven't already noticed, THE GATES ARE CLOSED!!!

Rhubella :( yawn) And to think I missed my beauty sleep for this, lets go Home. This was a waste of time.

Dynamo: Patience friends! Yes I'm quite aware of the gates, but you forget I have this!

_Dynamo activates his Desperado buster._

All perfectos: Whoaa!!

Dynamo: Theres always a way around everything; wouldn't you agree, Roddy!

Roddy (grinning): Yeah! Now we get to see what _you _can do! Man I wish I would've been at the mall to see Maddox get shanked!

Rhubella: Margot sent me a Myspace message about it!

Danfourth: We didn't get to see it but oh well; nobody's standing in our way.

Dynamo: Right you are my young-feathered friend. Now enough fooling around; we have a base to raid! I need to find something to defrost this force metal; and this is the only place I see that has the halfway decent technology. Everyone ready?

All perfectos: YEAH!

Dynamo gets out of the SUV first, The Two rats follow behind in trench coats; all of them put on earbud headsets. Danfourth stays inside. He pulls out a Laptop and dons a wireless LAN headset himself; then accesses the Area 61 website. After a few minutes of hacking through the security network, he's able to download the Schematic of Area 61. "Can you hear me everybody?" Danfourth Shouts, "Yeah!" Both rats reply," Loud and clear, Tall Geese!" Adds Dynamo." Great, people great! My laptops got the whole base covered from top to bottom! (I knew that computer hacking class would handy one of these days!) And don't call me Tall Geese."

The 3 move swiftly through the base avoiding patrols and Cameras; Dynamo disposes of any guards by freezing them with a water force metal. They now approach the 4 story infrastructure.

Rhubella: Hey wait a minute! Not that I just now noticed this, but aren't there cameras everywhere?

Dynamo: Yes but I'm not worried about it. And neither should you.

Rhubella: Why not? We'll be busted if they found out what we did to those guys back there!

Dynamo: You'll see later on; your parts coming up next, Rhubella.

Rhubella (sigh): Yeah, Whatever.

Dynamo: Remember what to do?

Rhubella (embarrassed): Yes, but do I _have_ to?

Roddy: You do want redemption from the Acme Bowl, don't you?

Rhubella: More than anything, Honey. But you better not tell a living soul about this or I'll pulverize ya!

Dynamo opens the door for Rhubella, She lets out a sigh then walks on. Both He and Roddy sneak towards nearby Barracks awaiting the next phase…

"I see you guys finally made it, nice job with the guards by the way, Dynamo." Congratulates Danfourth "There's only one more person standing in the way, the security desk clerk." "Yes I know" Dynamo nods" She'll get tired of that Magazine eventually, _right_ Roddy?" He chuckles slightly at Dynamos Jest "Yeah, Good thing we did our research the other day!"

Carmen, bored with her magazine tosses it aside and stares at the monitors; Rhubella walks up towards the desk and sees her. She lets out another melancholy sigh, then carries out the plan. Carmen Notices the snobbish rat walk towards her….

"Uhh hi, Can I help you with something?" She questions. Rubella looks away to the side slightly ("I can't believe they talked me into this!") then finally replies "I knew I'd find you here, Carmen." "Wait how do you know my name? I don't even know you." She responds. "Your right but I know what you're into!" Rubella takes off her coat to reveal herself in a Lausanne Blouse and a black miniskirt. Carmen's Eyes light up at the sight of Rhubellas Curvaceous body. Both Guys look googly eyed at Rhubella, Dynamo retains his bearing and contacts Rhubella. "Keep it going, you've got her distracted enough; were moving in. Comon Roddy….. Roddy, RODDY! Pay attention, let's get going!"

_Rhubella hops on the desk; sits with her legs crossed and stares seductively at the Cheetah._

"I've just broken up with my boyfriend Roddy…err…Richard; and I've been wanting to try something new; you know? You're a cute girl you know that." Rhubella complements.

_Carmen blushes and twirls her long hair with her fingers._

"Tell me more."

Cut to-Side ledges of the building

/Zoom in/ -Dynamo and Roddy climbing upwards.

"Keep talking to me, Danfourth; how many more floors to go?" says Dynamo. Danfourth downloads more schematic from his laptop and replies. "You're almost there; just one more floor and you'll see an office window, Break it and get in. Once inside you'll see a door; from there you should be in a hallway with an elevator directly across from you and…"Good enough for me, let's get in!" Roddy interrupts "Roddy Wait, there's something I gotta tell ya!" Danfourth Begs.

Dynamo Brushes off the warning as well. "Danfourth, don't worry about it, surprises make raids more fun!"

"Whatever; can't say I didn't warn ya!"

The reploid breaks open the window allowing him and Roddy entry into the room, Roddy takes out his metal" All right, let's get started."

_Back at the security desk-_

Carmen's attention is directed entirely towards Rhubella, forgetting completely about the Cameras….

"Well Not that I'm entirely biased towards Girls but, I prefer them over boys. The names Carmen by the way."

"I'm Rhubella, but you can call me Rhuby!" She replies; Carmen gets alerted slightly.

"Rhubella from Perfecto Prep! Oh my god I can't believe its you!"

Rhubella panics slightly ("Ruby you Idiot why did ya have to say your real name!")

"Did I say Ruby? What I meant was..."

"I've never told anybody this but, ever since I saw you in the Acme Bowl in your cute Cheerleader outfit, I …."

Carmen starts to choke up slightly... Rhubella looks at Carmen curiously….

"Hey, are you okay, Carmen?" She asks; Carmen looks at Rhubella with tears running down her eyes.

"You're the girl of my dreams!"

Rhubella (in thought): She has a crush on me!?

_Back upstairs-_

_Dynamo and Roddy work their way towards the Vault holding the Defroster._

Roddy: Okay so, how do we break this open?

Dynamo: Stand back, if you would Please Roddy; let's see if I've returned to full power.

Roddy: With pleasure!

After charging his buster to 10 levels, he unleashes a powerful blast that splits the massive door into two halves.

Roddy: NIIICE!

Both go inside and find a massive crate at the center of the room; perceptively unguarded and easy to access.

Dynamo: So this is where it is! A neat package for us

Roddy: (Heh!) This was easier than I thought! What was Dan all worried for anyway!

Roddy walks towards the crate and tries to lift it up," Hey Dynamo, Could ya give me hand here? This thing only weighs half a ton ya know!" Dynamo lifts the entire crate off the ground effortlessly, "It's in the bag!" Roddy Gloats. Suddenly…

_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**_

Cut to- Security desk

_Alarms Scream throughout the entire Building, shocking both girls._

Carmen looks at the Security Monitors and sees Dynamo and Roddy trapped inside the vault.

"Intruders! Don't worry, my love I won't let anything happen to us!" Carmen says after wrapping her tail around Rhubella's waist like an Octopus. She sprints towards room across the office dragging Rhuby along. After both enter, Carmen slams the door behind them and eyes a gigantic safe; she enters the secret combination then pulls out a massive rocket launcher.

Rhubella (shocked): Wow.

Carmen: I always knew I would get to use this one of these days! Nothing will happen to anybody with my trusty launcher!

Rhubella: (This girl is crazy! What did I do to deserve this?)

_The Entrance that Dynamo Created is sealed off by another massive door!_

Roddy: Didn't you just blast that thing a minute ago!

Dynamo: Hidden alarm systems, my how they're annoying.

Dynamo Blasts the Door again but to no avail, the reinforced titanium holds up better to his attacks, "Yeah, I tried to mention it earlier (Roddy) that you had to dislodge the Crate quietly or else you'd trip the alarm. It would've helped a little wouldn't it?" stated Danfourth.

"Oh get offa me will ya! So we **Fucked **up; who cares!"

_Danfourth hears Sirens scream wildly in the radio background._

" What about them! I think they care plenty! The Military's headed towards us!" Danfourth panics; He quickly calls Rhubella "Hey! We gotta go! They tripped the alarm system and now the whole place is on lockdown"

"Tell me something I don't know!" loathed Rhubella. "Who are you talking to, sweetie? You must be stressed from all the violence; don't worry we'll just snuggle together in that corner over there…. Maybe after this we can go on a date and…... " Rhubella aggrevated by the act she's put on, breaks from Carmen's grip and finally snaps " Okay listen up you Ditz! I don't like you at all!" The outburst shocks Carmen "You don't but... you said I was beautiful!"

"Uhh…NO! And I'm not into that girl/girl stuff either! It was just a ruse so we could get that laser cannon that's here! Besides I'm prettiest girl in Acme Acres. No offense honey, but you're not at the Hollywood level of good looks, such as myself!"

Carmen Breaks down and sobs madly, while Rhubella lights up a cigarette.

"Didn't need to be that harsh, Rhuby. But hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do!" gloats Dan fourth over the radio.

_**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!**_

The explosion shakes building, chunks of ceiling fall to the floor, Both Girls run for cover under a table.

Rhubella: What was that?!

Cut to- lower building section

/Dutch Angle/- Roddy and Dynamo freefall into a nearby Dumpster.

_**THUD!!!**_

Dynamo falls in first then Roddy; who lands on Dynamos back.

Roddy: Thanks for breaking my fall!

Dynamo (sarcastic): Don't mention it.

The two quickly hop out of the dumpster and run inside, they look around frantically for their decoy; they finally find Rhubella sitting alone by the desk away from Carmen. She becomes intimidated by Dynamos presence.

"So how did it go, Rhuby; I see you've made a new friend, hahahah….. (aaackkk)!!"

"Don't you say a **Fucking** word to me!" Rhubella growls after grabbing Roddy's throat.

"Stand back everone; I'm gonna blast this thing into pieces, it's the least I can do to redeem myself for letting all of this happen!" She grabs her launcher and aims it at Dynamo.

She fires off a missle that accelerates rapidly across the room towards the reploid. In a split second he grabs it effortlessly with his hand. Carmen falls back frightened at Dynamos reflexes. "How, how did you…." "Reaction time, Very useful to have nowadays isn't it!"

_**CRASH!!**_

The Trailblazer backs through the wall of the room, "Comon lets GO! the Army's almost here!" Danfourth screams, "Since when did you learn how to drive? ….hey!" " Did he say talk? He said MOVE!!" Rhubella grabs her boyfriend's tail towards the SUV s passenger door. "Move aside, I'm driving."

Dynamo revs the LS2 powerplant then speeds away leaving a huge cloud of smoke and dust in the small room.

"Aww man we forgot the laser!" Roddy shouts after slapping his forehead. "Oh did we really forget it now Roddy? Dynamo Holds the device in his hand and tosses it back to the amazed rodent. "You're Unbelievable! How did you….." "I'll explain later."

Carmen is left behind gagging from the bellowing fumes "Cough, I can't believe I was tricked like that! Cough. (sniff) This is all my fault; I could lose my job over this whole thing!" she whines after walking outside of the SUV shaped hole,

_-Multiple camera angles-_

One by one, Dozens of Tanks, Hummers, MP cars and foot soldiers appear in front of the demolished building. At their sight, Carmen falls back sickened at the ordeal she's found herself in.

" This is going to be a long night."

* * *


End file.
